Talk:Breaking Bad
Why is a cancer patient wrestling? in any context of the show, Walter is either suffering of cancer AND dying, or he's already dead. ---- I'm not a fan at all of Fantasy CAWs and much prefer feds that use original CAWs or real life wrestlers, but I will say that this is complaint is a bit ridiculous. How many Fantasy feds out there ONLY use characters who have both the ability and reason to become pro wrestlers? I'm sure you could find at least one character on every fantasy fed's roster that either could not or would not wrestle. - Amez Thought i'd throw my two cents into this. Though I myself am not a fan of any fantasy CAW leagues or leagues that use them for falsely portraying the characters persona in most cases, and I do somewhat find it odd that a man with cancer/who has died in a shows story, we can't forget some leagues use anime schoolgirls, under aged characters, characters who would have no characteristic of being violent in anyway and even other characters who have died in their medias storyline. It's just how fantasy CAW works, much to my chagrin. ~ Brent. Jeri-MAX uses Andre the Giant whos been well established dead for many years, all be he is a pro wrestler, He is still dead and currently wrestling in a CAW company lol. --Danny Jackpot That's exactly what I meant, Brent. All fantasy leagues usually have at least one character who either could not wrestle (due to death, illness, age, disabilities, wanted by the law and therefore unable to perform on a televised wrestling show, or even too big to fit in a wrestling ring or even the arena, in the case of Godzilla and Optimus Prime) or would not even if they physically could (due to a nonviolent, pacifist personality). And that's not even delving into the characters who would pretty much be unbeatable if they were to wrestle, due to superhuman/supernatural abilities. The horror movie killers are on a plain of their own as well; in canon, they would never just stop after a pinfall or submission. They'd beat their opponent until they were dead. I actually think there's more fantasy CAWs who wouldn't work than there are ones who would. - Amez Exactly, I think there is a larger amount of Fantasy CAW's that CAN'T work than ones that CAN work in any form of wrestling sense that can keep it's medias cannon. Which is why I believe laughing at the idea of 'Timmy Turner being not only a wrestler, but a WORLD CHAMPION is really fucking stupid. From memory, he's only a child and,even if he could wish to be older to compete, the show has stated he can't use magic in means of competition. ~ Brent. I'm actually surprised that more people aren't using Breaking Bad. I know that Fantasy CAWs have been phased out by original CAWs, but for all the original CAWs there's also still a plethora of feds that use fantasy stars. With the popularity of the show, you would think that they'd be up there with Mario and Luigi by now. On a side note, they're super fucking over on New-NAW. Their match on the latest CPV Danny recorded got over 200 views. - Biff No fantasy CAW is ever going to be as used, or as popular, as Mario and Luigi, they're in or make cameos in almost every fantasy caw league ever. Don't even think they would be up there as there have been times of one of the two turning on eachother, a done to death concept by NoDQ fanboys. ~ Brent. The only fantasy CAWs comparable to the Mario Bros in terms of sheer overuse are the other members of the NoDQ roster. And even then, it's nowhere near as noticeable or monotonous since, as Brent stated, the Mario Bros always go the same way. They turn on eachother, Luigi is the Heel, Luigi wins the feud, and then gets mega pushed while Mario fades out or becomes a jobber. The only league I can recall breaking this tradition is ACWL (and then I think they played it straight and had them break up a second time with Luigi as the Heel later on anyway). I don't think it's even possible at this point for a tag team to come along in CAW that gets as overused as the Mario Bros. CAW is in a bit of a recession as is, and the focus as a whole seems to be shifting towards Original feds. Most of the fantasy feds these days are coming from anime-obsessed weeaboos or manchildren who can't get over NoDQ and SMF. - Amez